


Демон-шарик, похититель уток

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Handmade, Paper clay, Sculpture, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: «Тут во всем Аду случайно не найдется резиновой уточки?» — спросил из ванны со святой водой Кроули.Уточка в Аду была, но кое-кто ее прибрал в загребущие лапки, ведь всем нравятся резиновые утки.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: челлендж





	Демон-шарик, похититель уток

  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
